Teil 4: Ratten
'Ratten Teil 4 ' Nachmittag 24.Okt.2061 und ich blute. Der Abfluss gluckerte ein letztes mal und erklärte sich endgültig für verstopft. Der Industrieverseuchte Regen Tropft von vergilbten Werbetafel und sammelte sich in einer immer größer werdenden Lache, in der zunehmend auch ein roter Schleier auftaucht. Der ewig währende Grau Himmel hatte seien Pforten geschlossen und ein ungünstiger Wind aus Downtown legte die Abgase Seattles in den Barrens ab. Eine Ratte von der Größe eines kleinen Hundes nähret sich einem grauen Bündel und schnupperte an einem Blutendem Arm der daraus hervorlugte. Ein anderer Arm wurde über den Bauch gestreckt und etwas Silbernes richtete sich auf die neugierig schnüffelnde Ratte, nach einem feien metallenem klicken gefolgt von einem lauten knall verteilte sich ihr Hirn auf den Randstein. Ich ließ den Arm zurück in die Pfütze sinken und betrachtete den tristen Himmel. Mein Puls ging noch immer schnell und mein Hertz raste, nach der Flucht durch die Barrens. Ich betrachtete den von Abgasen geschwängerten verdreckten Himmel und dachte daran einen Athemfilter auszuwechseln. Dummerweise hatte ich meint letzte preiswerte Variation einer Gasmaske für die Straße schon vor Tagen verbraucht und musste mich darauf verlassen das mein maroder Toxinfilter den größten Dreck erwischte. Apropos Dreck, ein halbhässlichen junges Frauen-Face beugte sich über mich. Und ein freundlich-anzügliches lächeln verkündete die frohe Botschaft. „Na Süßer, siehst geschafft aus, ein bisschen Entspannung in fachkundigen Armen gefällig?“ Ich richte mich schnell auf: kann man(n) nicht mal fünf Minuten entspannen? Die Waffe dezent an der Seite baumelnd stand ich ganz auf. „Lass mal, du riechst als hätte dein Arsch schon ne menge Eichelschimmel geschluckt, aber ich geb dir 5 Nyren wenn du ne heiße Lesben-Nummer mit der Ratte da schiebst, die hat jetzt ein passendes Loch“ Die Nutte trollte sich. Dabei wurde mir bewusst dass ich grade in Hickelbrock, DEM Trollwohnblock schlechthin, war. Das Mädel konnte ganz schön einstecken…. Ich dachte kurz an das arme Mädchen in der Gasse zurück. Wenn ich nicht vor den Gangern geflohen währ hätte ich ihr bestimmt geholfen. Bestimmt. Was tut der gute Metamensch von heute denn so, 5 Nyren? Falls ich sie noch einmal sehen würde, versprach ich mir würde ich ihr 10 Nyren geben. Damit könnte sie sich am Automaten ein ganzes Dutzend neue Höschen ziehen. Ohne Gang die sie beschützt währen alle nach einer Woche wieder zerrissen, mit Gang nach einem Monat. Die Zonen in Dden ADL waren auch nicht besser. Naja, vielleicht hat sie sich ja auch ihr Geld verdient und es is was schief gelaufen. Und warum denk ich über so was überhaupt nach, wer hier andern hilft wirt nur ausgenutzt. Ich erzähl euch mal was über die Redmond Barrens, hat mir nen Chummer erzählt: Also nen neuer Runner, ein Idiot aus England oder so ist grade hier angekommen und läuft durch die Gegend. Ich mein das allein is ja in den Barrens schon ne Idee aus Katzenpisse…. Äh Scheiße, Scheiß klingt manchmal doch einfach besser…egal. Auf jeden Fall hört er aus den Hinterhof son Mädchengekreische: blabablub…Hilfe Hilfe, die erschießen mein Daddy.. balaba. Der Trottel geht hin und Will helfen. Dumm gelaufen, ne Kindergang lauert ihm auf und schlägt ihr zu klump und am ende schießt das Mädel das er retten wollte ihn mit seiner eigenen Waffe in den Kopf. War nen Guhljäger oder sowas, konnte mit nem halben Dutzend Guhlen aber nicht mit drei dutzend Kindern gleichzeitig fertig werden. Weiß nicht obs wahr ist oder so ne Urban-Legende, was Zählt ist der der Geist der Geschichte. Kapische? The spirit, the spirit., hehe. Ich düste erstmal nach Hause um meine Miet-Mitze und meine Miete zu bezahlen, zu glück beim gleichen Empfänger, und mich notdürftig zusammen zu flicken, nen echten Arzt kannst du dir sowieso nur leisten wenn du richtig viele Leute ausbeutest, also nen Kon’ bist. Unsere Gesellschaft besteht aus Ratten